Life With Inuyasha
by Inuyasha8317
Summary: Inuyasha is dirty rich and Kagome is dirt poor, and being abused, by who? And who is Majesta? Will Inuyasha be able to save her from this nightmare? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters no matter how much I want to._

_Chapter 1: A birthday surprise…_

Kagome rolled sleepily out of bed and looked at her phone, she had one text and it was from Inuyasha and it read "Good morning Kags J" Kagome smiled as she read it and replied "Thanks Inu, good morning to you too, see you on the bus J"

Kagome smiled and then went to take a shower, she got out of the shower after washing all the blood off of her face, she then put makeup on to hide the bruising and went back to her room. Kagome pulled on her really light blue jeans and a black tank top, along with a white long sleeved shirt so it would hide her bruises, then she put on her black converse and headed to the bathroom to do her hair, she decided on just brushing it because it looked good.

Kagome made it to the bus stop early, today was the day, the day she was going to get away from Koga, he was the cause of these bruises, and as soon as she told Inuyasha, he would fix it, she knew it, she had to talk to him today.

Inuyasha stepped up behind Kagome and covered her eyes, whispering in her ear "Why don't we skip the first half of school, do you think your boyfriend would mind? I want to show ya something."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "He might not be happy, but I have to tell you something" She took his hand as he led her down the street, Kagome looked up at him, "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha turned and smiled at her "Secret." His phone rung so he took it out of his pocket and answered "Hey, is the car ready for us?"

Silence.

"In the place I said?"

Silence "Okay, thanks, we'll be there in twenty minutes, thanks for the help, but don't touch the stuff." Inuyasha hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, and led Kagome into a parking lot, putting her in a car.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into a long driveway that lead to a big mansion. When the guards recognized them the gates slowly opened and Inuyasha drove in, and they got out of the car, he looked over and took her hand leading her up to the house "Its just me and you, well, and the domestic staff, but they've been told not to come in."

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"A birthday present." Inuyasha smiled as he opened the door and led her in.

Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand, "Can I tell you something first? About Koga? It'll only take a minute and you're the only one I trust with this."

Inuyasha led her to the den and sat down on the couch "He hits you, he doesn't want me with you, he hurts you everyday and your scared of him…"

"How did you know?"

"I've always known something was weird, but I never knew how bad it was, you stopped wearing your favorite clothes and started wearing things that covered you up, you started wearing more makeup and less smiles…I just knew Kagome…"

Kagome smiled at him "Your right, but I'm dumping him, I'm done being hurt, besides," she scooted closer taking one of his hands in both of hers "I like someone else."

Inuyasha smiled and got up still holding her hand, leading her out back "I have a feeling its about to get better."

The whole back garden was beautiful, she looked around and saw a table set for two, she couldn't believe all this was for her.

Kagome smiled her biggest smile and hugged Inuyasha tight "You did all this for my birthday?"

Inuyasha held Kagome close "Yes silly, shy wouldn't I?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't know, but it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done."

Inuyasha smiled and buried his face in her neck "I've waited for this day forever Kagome, I love you, and I promise, if you take me as your boyfriend I'll never hurt you, I'll treat all of the injuries that jackass Koga gave you, and you'll never get hurt again, please? I know I'm not worthy of your beauty or love but I have nothing to loose and the whole world to gain."

Kagome kissed his cheek, "I love you too Inuyasha, and the answer is yes, you have given me the best birthday present I could ever get."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of this.**_

_**Chapter 2: Adjustments…**_

Inuyasha pulled into the school parking lot and went around to open Kagome's door, he smiled and took her hand leading her inside, every girl they passed was glaring at her, her shoulders slumped and Inuyasha stopped looking down at her "Babe? Are you okay?"

Kagome stepped a little closer to him, "Why does everyone hate me?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and started walking again "Nobody hates you, their just jealous."

Kagome leaned closer and wrapped her arm around his waist "thanks Inuyasha, your so great."

They got up to Kagome's locker, 'Dirty Bitch" was written on her locker…again.

Kagome groaned and opened her locker, to her surprise Inuyasha was taking everything out of it, which wasn't much. All she had in it was a jacket, three textbooks that she didn't take home, three binders and a small magnetic picture frame with a picture of her little sister in it. She looked up at him "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Helping out my lady, I won't let them bother you, and I have more than enough room in my locker, unless you don't want to move in…"

Kagome squealed and jumped up hugging his neck "You are so awesome!"

Inuyasha laughed softly and hugged her back "Its nothing, really."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Can I accept your offer to come live with you?"

"Really? You haven't even seen the house at its best, you might not like it."

"After I show you, you'll understand why I need out of my current house."

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, and people started staring, but he didn't care, "I'll always protect you."

Kagome kissed his earlobe, "Thank you, and I'll try to be worthy of you."

Inuyasha pulled back and started walking with her to his locker, carrying most of her stuff "Don't ever say that, who said you weren't worthy?"

"Everybody, they all call me fat, and worthless, and good for nothing, and dirty. Then I go home, and my foster parents beat me, and when I go to live with you, Zaria, Stetson and Majesta will be left alone, Zaria and Stetson are twins, and they are getting sent to their distant family soon, but Majesta is my younger sister, and she's only three years old, with everyone gone, I don't know what will happen."

Inuyasha opened his locker with one hand and began organizing their locker to make them each a side "What if I said she can live with us?"

"Your willing to let a three year old live with you?"

"Yeah, we could take care of her, I say we take off tomorrow and do the legal stuff, move you in, and get stuff set up for Majesta, then we go get her Friday afternoon."

Kagome held his now free hands and looked in his eyes "Really?"

"Yes," Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tight.

Kagome buried her face into is chest when Koga stomped up grabbing Kagome's arm and throwing her down kicking her "You bitch! Cheating on me! How dare you?"

Inuyasha growled and hit him "Fuck off Koga! Leave her alone! She never did anything, and all you are fucking a jerk to her!" Inuyasha turned to help Kagome up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kagome put her arm around his waist.

"Koga," Kagome said while holding on to Inuyasha's shirt for support "I'm with Inuyasha now, he's the best guy for me, and all you do it hurt me."

Koga stared in shock and then turned "You just wait bitch, oh by the way, your parents are looking for you, I wouldn't go home thou, although I'm sure _Majesta _wants you there, what to do, what to do…" Koga chuckled and walked off.

Kagome's eyes got huge and she looked up at Inuyasha "Don't listen to him, he's just a jerk, really, it doesn't even hurt." She rubbed her leg with her free hand.

Inuyasha turned, still holding her to him, and began walking to his car.

Kagome walked with him "Where are we going?"

"To get your sister, we'll fake sick for two days, and Sesshomaru can get our home work for us, sound good?"

"Sounds great" Kagome smiled and leaned against him Inuyasha led her to the car and opened the door for her, Kagome looked at him as he got in "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a Toyota Camry?" Kagome was in shock, how could they afford this,? And it was her favorite color, red.

Inuyasha smiled at her "Yep, I usually ride the bus, but now that I'm with you, we won't have to."

Kagome was confused "You rode the bus, because you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I even walked there, I didn't want you to think I was too good for the bus, or walking or anything."

"You've always been so nice to me, aside from when you were with Kikyo, then you were mean to me, very mean."

Inuyasha took her hand "She's long gone, I never really loved her, just dated her so my dad could get that stupid business deal, ugh, that was the worst six months of my life."

"You were forced to date her?"

"Yeah, I was made to be nice to her, then her father said if I dated her that he'd go thru with the deal, so I dated her, and dumped her the day after, she was terrible."

Kagome played with his fingers "So how long have you wanted me?"

"Forever, ever since I moved here in eighth grade, you were the only one nice to me until people found out I was a Takahasi and all 'rich' and shit, I don't want to be rich, but if I have to be, I want someone to share it with…"

"You want to share it with me?" Kagome was in shock, she never thought this would happen to her.

"Yes, I want to share it with you because you aren't one of those girls that only cares about money, your down to earth and sweet, and beautiful, and funny, and smart, and your just amazing, its hard to even put into words."

Kagome wasn't thinking, they were at a stoplight, so she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, she was shedding tears of joy and he ran a finger across her cheek "Your so amazing, please never leave me."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha pressed on the gas, Kagome noticed he was confused as to where she lived so she decided to speak up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You take the next left and then it's the fourth house down."

Inuyasha smiled "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you babe."

Kagome smiled and leaned against his arm "Do you have a car seat?"

"Uh, well, I have a booster thing, Sesshomaru has one for Rin in every car."

"That's good, wait, I never knew about Rin."

"She's kind of a secret, Sesshomaru doesn't talk much about her, for reasons I'll tell you when we get home, she doesn't go to school or anything. But she might start next year, he really doesn't want her to be involved in a public school."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha pulled in to their gravel driveway "I'll drop that bomb when we get home, let me get the booster seat, then we'll climb through the window, get your and Majesta's stuff, then after we load it in the car we can go inside and tell them what were doing."

"Okay" Inuyasha helped her up to the window and looked down at her.

"Do you want to help Majesta with her stuff?"

"We share a room" Kagome looked down ashamed.

Inuyasha lifted her chin "Hey, no being sad, were getting you out of this prison once and for all, don't worry, you and Majesta will always be safe with me."

Kagome smiled" Well lets pack, and will you do something?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Can you take Majesta down to the car first, just in case."

"Sure babe." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had started opening a trunk, "Does all your stuff fit in there?"

"Mine and Majesta's both, its really all we have, and we each have a back pack, hers is Dora, its on the hook in the closet, all of her toys are in it."

Inuyasha went over and took down the dirty Dora bag that wasn't even halfway full and frowned, he hadn't known it was this bad. Kagome simply took the few hangers out of the closet and threw them in the trunk, she then took the two drawers out of the dresser and dumped them in the trunk, she was so happy to leave this place.

Inuyasha walked over and stuffed everything else in the trunk and closed it, he then hugged Kagome tight "I'm getting you guys out."

Kagome kissed his chest and hugged him back "You lower me down and then hand Majesta to me, then give me the trunk and come down, once we load everything, we go in, tell them, and leave."

"Okay babe." Inuyasha lowered Kagome to the ground and picked up Majesta, she was sleeping, he smiled down at her and whispered "Everything will be okay" He lowered her down to Kagome and then lowered the trunk and then jumped down himself, he picked up the trunk and put it in the trunk of his car, he then put Majesta in the booster seat and looked at Kagome ""You ready? She's asleep so she should be fine here for five minutes, I'm leaving the car running okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded as they walked in the house, instantly Kagome's foster dad slammed the door behind her as he held a bat, her eyes widened and he spoke "Kagome, why did you not go to school today? And why did Koga call me?"

Inuyasha stepped in front of her "She was with me, plus, her and Majesta are living with me now, we just thought we'd inform you." Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and began walking out before he heard a sudden scream and his Kagome began to fall, he tightened his grip and checked her "What is it?"

Kagome grabbed her leg "Get me the fuck out of here!"

Inuyasha obeyed and picked her up, heading up to the car, he then put her in and fastened her seatbelt "Kagome, what can I do to make it better?"

"Just, take me to our home, and watch after Majesta for a few minutes, do you have gauze at your house?"

"Yes and don't worry about Majesta, she'll be fine with me, and we'll get you straight in, I'll have the butler take your things up, do you want me to carry you?" Thanks to Inuyasha's speedy driving they were already pulling into his driveway.

Kagome smiled over at him, "I'm okay Inuyasha, don't worry. I just need to know where your bathroom is."

Inuyasha grinned and let her out of the car at the front door, "it's the third story and it's to the right there's a door in my bedroom that connects to it. We'll be up in a couple minutes."

Kagome nodded and went upstairs to bandage herself up she was shock. His room was huge, his walls were painted dark read and his carpet was black, he had a California king sized bed that she knew for a fact was probably home to the most comfortable mattress ever, he had big pillows and a big fluffy black, red, and white comforter. She looked around more while walking to the bathroom door and saw that he had notebooks everywhere, no doubt filled with songs, she looked over on his bed again, she couldn't wait to lay in it.

Kagome went in to his bathroom, it was the size of hers, she couldn't believe it. She went to the cabinets and took out a first aid kit and began to bandage herself, it was worse than she thought, she didn't know how she was going to hide this, she then bandaged it up and went to lay on his bed, it was so huge and fluffy. She laid down with her legs comfortably spread and her arms out to her sides, not to mention his bed smelled just like him, so amazing.

Inuyasha came upstairs twenty minutes later and looked at her, she was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling and smiling. He laid Majesta down on the couch in his room and went over to Kagome, he smiled and laid down next to her "You think you'll like it here?"

"I don't think, I know, and I absolutely love all of this, it will take some getting used to though…"

Inuyasha took her hand in his "I cant wait until mother and father meet you, they should be back soon, they went on some couples thing."

Kagome sat up "Did you tell them about inviting me to stay here?"

"Yes silly Kagome, I asked them first."

Kagome grinned and looked him in the eyes "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Don't pull away" she murmured as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and gently pushes him back to where she was on top of him and he was laying flat on his back, she then kissed him with such passion that he could barely breathe.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over deepening the kiss when they heard "Sissy? What's going on? Is he hurting you?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled, he understood and got off of her so she could go to her sister.

Kagome crossed the room and knelt beside Majesta "No sweetie, its fine, we live here now."

Majesta sat up and looked at Inuyasha "Hey! Your Rin's uncle Inu!"

Inuyasha smiled down at her "Yes I am, and your Majesta, my girlfriend's little sister?"

"Uh huh," Majesta smiled and looked up at Kagome "Umm, 'Ome?"

Kagome looked down at her sister "Yes?"

"Are they rich?"

Inuyasha crossed the room and knelt down beside her "Money isn't everything Majesta, if anything it makes life a lot harder than it has to be sometimes, just remember that."

Kagome smiled and got behind Inuyasha wrapping her arms around him, "So where is she going to sleep?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute, "Well, Rin is always begging to have a friend sleep over…"

Kagome smiled, "Then maybe she would like a room mate, I mean, Majesta already knows her."

"Yeah, they met at her park, I was there with Rin, and an elderly woman was with Majesta."

Kagome grinned "Hey Majesta, would you like that?"

Majesta nodded "Yes,"

Inuyasha grinned "Then its settled."


	3. Chapter 3

If your reading this...please reveiw!

...

Kagome went back into Inuyasha's room after putting Majeasta down and stripped down, putting on one of Inuyasha's t-shirts on, just like he told her too. She then curled up on her side in the bed, Inuyasha would be back soon, he just had to tell his brother that Majesta would be in Rin's room.

...

Inuyasha started back up the stairs after talking to Sesshomaru. He needed to be alone with Kagome tonight, needed to comfort her, be there for her, he wouldnt do anything physical yet unless she made the first move or told him. He would make this very clear.

...

When Inuyasha got back to his room he opened the door to see Kagome lieing on her side, not faceing him, but just stareing at the wall. Inuyasha crossed the room and walked around to the side Kagome was on, he knelt down so that he could be at eye level with the girl he was in love with "Kagome, you feling okay? I mean, we've had a long dat today..." Inuyasha trailed off while cupping her chin.

Kagome scooted over to give him room and held her arms out. Inuyasha knew what this ment so he laid down and held her to him, allowing himself to be tangled in her beutiful arms. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will this still be real when I wake up, because I was to wake up in your arms, not neccisarily sex yet, but I want you to hold me while I sleep...and chase the bad dreams away." She mumbled the last part.

"Kags, what did you just mumble?"

"I want you to chase the bad dreams away..." Kagome snuggled closer burrieing her face in his chest.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and kissed her forehead "I'll be here...always."

Kagome nodded into his chest and started to fall asleep.

...

Inutashio opened the door to see his youngest son sleeping soundly with a black haired, fair skined girl, not to mention wearing one of his shirts, he smiled to himself. So this was the girl he'd been babbleing on about? He ouldnt wait to meet his future daughter in law. Inutashio then retreated to his room to sleep, they had just gotte home, and it was 3 am.

When he got to his room he laid down next to his wife "Are we going to let them sleep in?"

"Of coarse, afteral, we have alot of things to talk about tomorrow with those two."

"When I walked in that girl had alot of injuries, I could tell by the way she as laying, and her whole leg is bandaged, I beleive we need to have a doctor look at her, because it looks bad."

"Inuyasha tod me, knows about this Koga guy she's been trying to get away from, but thats all her knows."

"Well, then we'll get t full story tomorrow, now, we must rest."

"Agreed."

...

It was probably noon when Inuyasha woke up, but Kagome was'nt sleeping, instead she was making little circles on his bare chest. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her closer to him. "Good morning Kagome"

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever. Do you know why?"

"No, but I'd love for you to tell me."

"Because, with you I don't have to worry, I feel good aroud you, like, I know nobody will sneak up on me and hit me, I know Koga can't get near me, and I know you will protect me."

Inuyasha grinned "I'm very glad you feel that way, and I promise to protect you."

Kagome kissed his cheek and stood up "Now that we both are on the same page I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I wear this shirt around today?"

Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around her "I love the way you look in my clothes"

Kagome giggled "I'll take that as a yes, and its only for a few days, until I can get my other clothes."

Inuyasha pulled back a few inches and looked at her funny "Other clothes?"

"Oh yeah, you know how six monthes ago I started changeing?"

"Yes."

"Well, six monthes ago mine and Majesta's original foster parents were killed in a fire. My new foster parents deemed my old clothes inappropriate and made me wear my winter clothes all the time, then they started hitting me, and Koga did it more than usual so I just learned to cover it up."

Inuyasha was saddened at this "I want you to have your life back Kagome."

Kagome grinned and got to her tippy toes, kissing him.

Inuyasha returned the kiss "Go into my bathroom and wait for me, I want to take care of your leg, it was cut pretty bad last night."

"Okay..." Kagome went in the bathroom and sat on the side of his tub.

...

Inuyasha walked downstairs and looked at his parents who were at the kitchen island about to eat theyre lunch, when he walked in the room the looked up at him and his dad grinned "Your just getting up?"

Inuyasha scratched his neck while walking to the fridge "Yeah, I'm going to get Kagome somthing to eat and then bandage her leg, we should be down in a bit."

Izaoi was taken back "What happened to her leg?"

"I'm not sure, she hasnt let me see it yet, yesterday she bandaged it up and I showed Majesta around."

Izaoi had a puzzled look "Majesta?"

Inuyasha got what he wanted and crossed the room "Kagome's little sister, remember? I told you about her."

"Ah, yes."

"Spreaking of which, have either of you seen her?"

Inutashio spoke up "Sesshomaru took her and Rin out, he said you two needd to get some paperwork started today or somthing."

"Oh, yeah, I called yesterday, we can't go until next wednesday, but we have to have a doctor look at Kagome and take pictures today at three for evidence, then we have to take pictures of Majesta's injuries."

"Injuries?"

"You'll see Kagome's, she has no problem, but Majesta is tricky, Kagome is very protective of her."

"May I ask how old Majesta is? She seems young but I don't know how young."

"She's three, and I want to try to talk Kagome into letting me take Majesta to a doctor, she hasnt been to any type of doctor since she was born."

"Oh my, well, you go take are of Kagome and we will make some calls, I know exactly here this is going."

...

Inuyasha headed up the stairs, completely forgeting the food and went in the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom she was sitting on the edge of his tub examining her arms and stomach. Inuyasha approached her "Kagome? Can I have a look? To see how bad it is?"

"Umm, yeah..."

Inuyasha picked her up and sat her on the sink, he got a wash rag out and started to unwind her bandages while the rag was soaking in warm water. He took a deep breath and pulled off the last of them, "Kagome, I'm not good at this, but if I hurt you in any way you have to tell me."

Kagome nodded and lifted her foot and sat it on his knee so he could see better.

Inuyasha cradeled her leg ever so gently, it took about a split second of searching to see it, she was cut, very badly, probably pretty deep too, it extended from the back of her knee down to her ankle and the back of her knee was the deepest part, he stared in horror for a moment before continueing. "Kagome, we have to rinse this out, okay? But I don't know if t will hurt or not so bare with me."

Kagome smiled and touched his face "Its okay,"

Inuyasha nodded and got the rag and started to clean her wound, but the bleeding hadnt stopped so he had to immediately wrap it back "Were going to the doctor today, then were having dinner with my parents okay?"

"I get the dinner with your parents, but why the doctor?"

"Because I'm getting you custody of Majesta, and were getting you emancipated."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha picked her up and walked tward the bed, sitting down with her in his lap "Sesshomaru took the girls to the park. So you don't have to worry about Majesta, we'll let her sleep with us tonight."

"Can we take Majesta to a doctor later on, not for a few days, but when she adjusts?"

Inuyasha laughed "Yes, we can."

They sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha spoke "Hey, maybe we should start getting ready, we have to leave in half an hour."

"Okay." Kagome got up and went to her trunk, but she couldnt find anything that would work around her leg...then she got an idea...


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start I have a few things to say...

1.)This story has had over 90 hits, but only ONE reveiw, okay, it doesnt take that long to write a couple words, just tell me if you liked the chapter or somthing I could change? Please give me feedback.

2.) This chapter is dedicated to **inuykaglovers709 **for being my FIRST reviewer!

Now on with the story!

I...do...not...own..Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Inuyasha led a limping Kagome down the stairs, she was wearing his light grey drawstring sweat pants with her light blue converse and her light blue cami on top and her hair was in a ponytail. She had to wear his pants because her's wouldn't go over her bandages.<p>

When they pulled out of the drivway, Inuyasha reached over and touched Kagome's cheek "My goodness Kagome! Your burning up!"

"Oh, I probably have a cold, Majesta had it a few days ago, no wonder I have it."

"Well were getting that checked on too."

"Okay."

Inuyasha reached over and held Kagome's hand, "It'll be okay, I love you."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand in both of hers "I love you too, what do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know, the spots on your stomach have caused some damage, I can tell you that for a fact."

"How can you tell?"

"Those bruises are really light blue and purple, and that smot in your stomach should not feel as mushy as it does, those are signs of internal bleeding."

"Really?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead "Yeah, it'll be okay though. And we've already waited too long, you can't eat this close to the appointment, do you care to wait until after?"

"I don't mind, I'm too nervouse right now anyways."

"Don't be nervous, we'll get through whatever it is."

"Yeah."

They walked in right on time and were taken to an examineing room, a nurse took her vitals and they were told to wait.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and patted his lap "Come sit with me."

Kagome got up and sat on his lap, leaning on his chest "I hope nothing is really bad wrong..."

"Me too."

"I don't want to have to leave..."

"Why would you have to?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to take care of a sick person."

"I'll always protect you my love."

Kagome kissed his cheek an then heard the door start to open, she got up and sat in the chair beside him, holding his hand and leaning on him. The doctor walked in smiling, "Hello Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi, how are you?"

"Were good."

"I understand your here for injuries."

"Yes."

"Well lets get started..."

PLEASE! TWO reviews is all I ask!


	5. Aftermath

I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ket his arm around Kagome and whispered in her ear, they were back at his house and walking tward the door. They walked inside and his parents were sitting on the couch.

Izaoi took in the couple "Kagome was shaking and crying her eyes out into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha was holding her and looking very concerned. "What happened?"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead "Kagome, go upstairs and change into somthing comfortable, I'll talk to them and be up in a few minutes. Just go try to relax."

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs.

Inutashio broke the silence "What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor is Koga's cousin, he took very bad pictures and gave them to Koga."

"What are you going to do?"

"Comfort Kagome, and that's not all."

"What else?"

"She is having complications, because she has been kicked so many times in the stomach, she has very bad internal bleeding."

Izaoi spoke "Inuyasha, were not going out tonight, your going to comfort Kagome and I'll bring dinner up when its ready."

"Okay."

"Now go comfort her. She needs it."

"Okay." Inuyasha went up the stairs and found Kagome on his bed, she was wearing his white boxers and his large, baby blue undershirt. She was facedown, crying her eyes out.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to get some sleep," Inuyasha climbed into bed "Now climb into my arms and sleep, when we wake up, we will talk about everything, so no more worries. Relax."

Kagome smuggle into his arms and nuzzled his neck "I love you."

"I love you to, and he won't hurt you again, never."

"Inuyasha your so sweet"

"Nah" Inuyasha blushed and held her tighter. "Now sleep."

"Okay."


	6. New Beginnings

Okay guys! I'm SO sorry I havent posted in a LONG time! But I'll do better! I've had some probl;ems and hold ups but I'll be posting weekly now! Sorry if I'm a little rusty! Please reveiw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 6: New Beginnings<span>**_

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with Kagome laying on his chest still asleep. He got up and took a long shower then he slipped on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He got out a piece of paper and wrote a note for Kagome and slipped out the door.

_**Kagome, **_

_**I'm going out of the house for a bit; when you wake go in the living room with my mother (she needs to speak with you).**_

_**I won't be long; I should be back by noon or even earlier. I'll see you later my love.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome stared down at the note. What could his mother possibly want?

Kagome eventually gave up guessing and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Inuyasha's mother was still in the kitchen cooking "Oh good morning! You just missed Inuyasha by about ten minutes"

"I know, he wrote me a note, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Sit down" Izaoi sat a plate of eggs down "So Kagome, you and Inuyasha are together now?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Kagome, do you like it here? I mean do you _really_ like it here?"

"Well of course, Inuyasha was so nice and generous in how he asked me out and I really like it here. I feel safer."

"That's good. Inuyasha has a surprise filled day for you and Majesta."

"Where is she?"

"Sesshomaru is enrolling her and Rin in daycare together. "

"What is my surprise?"

"Well the first one he arranged for me to give…go upstairs and take a shower then look in the closet."

Kagome went upstairs and got in the shower…when she got out she bandaged her leg and found a pretty blue dress and sandals on the bed and then she realized it was hers. She put it on and went to the closet and it was filled over halfway with clothes for her. When she turned around Inuyasha was sitting on the bed. She rushed over to him and jumped in his lap.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Inuyasha laughed "You're welcome"

Kagome laid her head on his chest "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome. That dress looks beautiful on you…"

"Thank you. I really like it."

"I have another surprise for you. Come with me."

Kagome stands up and takes Inuyasha's hand and follows him out the door to the car.

While their in the car Kagome lays across the front seat with her head in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha smiles down at her "Comfy?"

"Very." She wraps her arms around his waist and smiles. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Lowes."

"Why?"

"Because, that's the surprise you're redoing our room, and making it into a suite. I already talked to my parents. Were knocking down the walls to the two empty rooms on either side of my room and making that whole space ours."

"Wow, Inuyasha. Thank you. I don't even know what to say. That's incredible."

"I know, I just figured since it's You and I and were together we should have a little space that's ours."

"Wow, and you want me to design?'

"Yes."

"Well what colors would you like?"

"Maybe some type of blue? Something we'll love in the long run too."

"So maybe we could do a beach theme! It could be light and summery and airy."

"I'd love that!"

"So what all do we need anyways?"

"Carpet, Drapes, Blinds, Paint, Bathroom fixtures, and light fixtures. The rest we can get at Wal-mart or Target."

"Okay sounds nice."

* * *

><p>When they got home the Butler started to unload everything and there were already people at work. "Wow Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.<p>

"We'll stay in the guest room till ours is done."

"Wonderful. Oh! We'd better be getting ready, were leaving in an hour for dinner with your parents."

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the bathroom of the guest room and Kagome began to undress. Inuyasha looked at her in astonishment "What are you doing?"

"I figured since we live together and we are boyfriend and girlfriend it wouldn't be a big deal. Hand me my skirt will you?"

"Uh yeah," Inuyasha handed Kagome her white lacy skirt and her blue undershirt.

"Thanks." Kagome began to curl her hair and apply the last of her makeup. She then put on a blue undershirt and a white lacy short sleeved cardigan and her blue shoes. "How do I look?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome "so beautiful."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and realized he was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a white shirt that matched her outfit. She jumped on him and began kissing him harshly.

"Whoa, Kagome, Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am, but we better get going."

"Okay."

They headed down the stairs, with Inuyasha still having to help Kagome walk.

"Nice of you two kids to join us!" Inutashio laughed.

"Well we both had to get ready."

"True." Izaoi said "Kagome you look lovely."

"Thank you Mrs. Takahashi"

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant and ordered their food Inuyasha didn't fool around. "So did you get the papers?"<p>

Inutashio took out the emancipation papers. "All you have to do is sign."

Kagome took them and read them over. "Okay. " Kagome took the pen and signed them and handed them back. "When do we need to go to the courthouse for custody of Majesta?"

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha said and then he picked up his drink "The sooner the better right?"

Kagome smiled "Right."

* * *

><p>Thats it for now! I PROMISE to post again either tomorrow or the next day!<p> 


	7. An Important Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters (except for the ones I make up) all I own is the plot, storyline, and of course the characters I make up.**_

When they got back to the house Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran upstairs with her . "Kagome I'm so happy!"

"Inuyasha can we have a talk?"

"Sure Kagome…Lets sit." Inuyasha carried her over to the couch in the guest room and sat her in his lap "What is it?"

Kagome started playing with his hair. "Well, I've given it an awful lot of thought and I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"To give myself to you, I'm in love with you. And I want you to have all of me."

Inuyasha was baffled. He kissed her softly. "Kagome, are you sure?"

"Positive. Now…Shall we tomorrow night? I'll make a wonderful dinner and I'll do everything. Please let me treat you…"

"Well, I can probably get my parents out of the house for a while."

"Good…Now…take off your clothes and give me your undershirt." Kagome took off her outfit and shoes and went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her hair out. "I'll shower in the morning." She put on Inuyasha's undershirt and climbed into bed with him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"How do you think our first time will be?"

"I want it to be romantic and beautiful and passionate and dreamy."

"Me too baby."

Inuyasha lay still for a moment and the he spoke again "Kags?" she didn't respond so he looked down at her. "she's sleeping." He looked at her face "Someday Kagome, I'll make you my wife. I love you baby."


	8. Lets Get Physical

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters (except for the ones I make up) all I own is the plot, storyline, and of course the characters I make up.**_

Inuyasha ran down the stairs searching for Kagome "Kagome! Where are you?"

Kagome turned around from the stove "Cooking breakfast?"

"Oh."

"You really shouldn't do that…your worry shows. And you could also wake your parents."

Inuyasha grinned and walked up behind Kagome hugging her "I can't wait for tonight."

"About that…."

"Don't tell me you're backing out."

"Not at all, but what would you say to doing it now?"

Inuyasha grinned and turned off the stove. He carried Kagome upstairs and laid her down on the bed. She smelled of soap and perfume. Inuyasha kissed her passionately. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They started kissing deeper and Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's inner thigh softly. They roll over and start dry humping unconsciously. Kagome takes off Inuyasha's clothes and then lays back "Come get it."

Inuyasha gets so turned on and he rips off Kagome's shirt and starts rubbing her crotch like crazy.

Kagome takes off Inuyasha's pants and lightly touches his massive dick, he pulls her crotch closer to his face so that she's being teased. "Oh more Inuyasha!"

He starts rubbing his fingers in a circle on her clit and she starts begging for more. Inuyasha refuses and just keeps going. He pulls off her bra with his teeth and scrapes his fangs across her breast lightly. "Oh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulls out his dick and starts teaseing her. Kagome can't take it anymore and she grabs him and starts wildly sucking. Inuyasha is shocked "You're an animal!" He pulls off her wet thong and starts licking her clit like crazy and fingering her wildly.

Inuyasha gets on top and puts one of her nipples in his mouth then he starts shoving his duck up her pussy while rubbing her clit. Kagome screams for more and he starts sucking on her nipple and pinching the other while humping her HARD. He starts pounding into her over and over and pinning her down. He begins sucking on her tits as hard as he can and pulling on her clit. Kagome screams in pleasure and digs her nails into his back as a strong orgasm rips thru her "OH INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha begins spurting cum "KAGOME!" 

Inuyasha collapsed and they both fell asleep with Inuyasha's head on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha woke up a little while later and covered them both up. He went to take his condom off but then he realized that he'd never put one on.

Kagome rolled over "Mmm Inuyasha. Why are you up?"

"Kagome, we need to talk."


End file.
